1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular sweatband, with two opposite open ends, that fits inside a hat, and is retained on a flat strip fastened at one end to the inside of the hat, the strip being releasably snapped at an opposite end to the inside of the hat, so that the sweatband can be easily inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous sweatbands in the prior art, none is equivalent to the present invention, by which the sweatband is retained inside the hat out of view, securely fastened around a strip, yet easily removed by unsnapping one end of the strip, so that it can be cleaned or replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,736, issued to Norman L. Dootson, on Oct. 20, 1969, discloses a strip of paper and plastic to be inserted between a hat and a sweatband inside a hat. The sweatband is not wrapped around the strip, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,021, issued to Bernard Bloom, on Sep. 27, 1983, discloses an uniform cap with adjustable sweatband. There are holes in the sweatband, and its position can be adjusted by changing the position of studs that fit through the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,817, issued to Merle W. Nunnery and Judith Noel, on Sep. 4, 1984, discloses a perspiration band for headgear, consisting of a washable terrycloth strip, with snap fasteners for attachment to hat bands. It is distinguishable from the instant invention in that the snaps are on the sweatband itself, rather than on a strip that the sweatband fits around.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,317, issued to Larry L. Brown and Jerry H. Lisle, on Dec. 23, 1986, discloses a sweatband apparatus, with a sweatband attached to the inside of a cap with hook and loop fasteners, e.g., VELCRO.TM..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,277, issued to Gary A. Sherman, on Jan. 26, 1993, discloses a reversible hat assembly, which includes a sweatband attached with hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,598, issued to Hans Rinehuls, on Oct. 19, 1993, discloses a method for manufacturing hats, including a method of permanently installing sweatbands. The sweatbands are not removable, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,761, issued to Bradley Piche, on Jun. 7, 1994, discloses self-adhering absorbent disposable pads for headgear, which are distinguishable from the sweatband of the instant invention, in that they are not tubular and are attached with an adhesive substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,955, issued to Artur P. Plotka and Teresa Plotka, on Jul. 18, 1995, discloses a quick release reusable sweatband, which is retained on the inside of a cap by hook and loop fasteners.
British Patent No. 124,654, issued to Frederick Niblock, complete specification accepted Apr. 3, 1919, discloses a detachable sweatband for a sun helmet. It is distinguishable from the instant invention in that it includes a plurality of press stud fasteners in a circle on the inside of the helmet, rather than just a single snap fastener.
British Patent No. 428,895, issued to Frederick George Mitchell, complete specification accepted May 22, 1935, discloses an eye shade with a strip of absorbent material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.